se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nicanor Duarte/América
América del Norte Estados Unidos * Ver George W. Bush - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| President George W. Bush and President Nicanor Duarte of Paraguay talk in the Oval Office Friday, Sept. 26, 2003. White House photo by Tina Hager América Central Costa Rica * Ver Abel Pacheco de la Espriella - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Los mandatarios Jorge Batlle, de Uruguay (espaldas), Nicanor Duarte (Paraguay), Abel Pacheco (Costa Rica) y Ricardo Lagos (Chile) --en orden usual-- bromearon ayer, momentos antes de la foto oficial. Camaradas. | EFE /LA NACIÓN Óscar Arias Sánchez - Sin imagen.jpg| Argentine's president Nestor Kirchner (L), Costa Rica's president Oscar Arias (R), Bolivian president Evo Morales (L, top) and Paraguay's president Nicanor Duarte (R, top) take position on the podium for the family photograph of the Ibero American Summit at the cerro San Cristobalan in Santiago, 09 November 2007. México * Ver Nicanor Duarte - Vicente Fox.jpg| Firma de Documentos y Conferencia de Prensa ofrecida por los Presidentes Vicente Fox y Nicanor Duarte Frutos. Foto: Presidencia de la República Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Fidel Castro, al lado de Duarte Frutos, durante su visita a Paraguay. / Gentileza América del Sur Argentina * Ver Eduardo Duhalde - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Nicanor Duarte Frutos (c) con el presidente argentino Eduardo Duhalde a la salida ayer de la residencia oficial de Olivos. Aparecen, a la izquierda, el senador argentino Ramón Puerta y, a la derecha, José Alberto Alderete. / ABC Color Néstor Kirchner - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Casa Rosada, Despacho Presidencial - El presidente Néstor Kirchner junto a su par de Paraguay, Nicanor Duarte Frutos. Presidencia de la Nación Argentina. Cristina Fernández - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| La presidenta argentina, Cristina Fernández de Kirchner, con el embajador paraguayo la semana pasada en en Los Olivos. Reuters Bolivia * Ver Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada - Sin imagen.jpg| LA PAZ, (AFP). El presidente electo de Paraguay, Nicanor Duarte, llegó ayer para una visita-trabajo a Bolivia en busca de un mayor relacionamiento e integración entre ambos países. Esta mañana se reunirá en la ciudad de Santa Cruz con el presidente Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada. 23 DE JUNIO DE 2003] Carlos Mesa - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| El presidente Nicanor Duarte Frutos (izq.) saluda a su colega de Bolivia, Carlos Mesa, en un espacio de la XIII Cumbre Hemisférica que concluyó ayer en Santa Cruz (Foto de Reuters). / ABC Color Evo Morales - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| ACERCAMIENTO. El presidente de Paraguay, Nicanor Duarte (izq.) y su colega boliviano Evo Morales. REUTERS Brasil * Ver Lula da Silva - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Momento en que se encuentran Nicanor Duarte Frutos y Luiz Inacio Lula Da Silva, minutos antes de reunirse ayer en Brasilia. / ABC Color Chile * Ver Nicanor Duarte - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| El presidente chileno Ricardo Lagos y el paraguayo Nicanor Duarte Frutos durante la visita que realizó el primero a Asunción en mayo del año pasado. / ABC Color Michelle Bachelet - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Chile y Paraguay han tenido buenas relaciones por largo tiempo. AP Colombia * Ver Andrés Pastrana - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| El presidente Nicanor Duarte Frutos conversa con el ex presidente colombiano Andrés Pastrana, durante la ceremonia realizada anoche en el Palacio de Gobierno. / ABC Color Álvaro Uribe - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| El presidente Duarte afirmó que las FARC están en contacto con el crimen organizado en su país. Foto: AP Ecuador * Ver Alfredo Palacio - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| ASUNCIÓN.- Eduardo Duhalde, Néstor Kirchner, Samuel Lewis Navarro, Luiz Inácio Lula Da Silva, Armando Loayza, Álvaro Uribe, Nicanor Duarte, Alfredo Palacio, Tabaré Vázquez, Ricardo Lagos, Hugo Chávez y Manuel Rodríguez Cuadros. EFE Nicanor Duarte - Rafael Correa.jpg| ENCUENTRO. Hugo Chávez conversa con Néstor Kirchner, Rafael Correa, Lula da Silva, Nicanor Duarte y Evo Morales. Reuters Paraguay * Ver Juan Carlos Wasmosy - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Juan Carlos Wasmosy y a su espalda su ministro de Educación Nicanor Duarte Luis Ángel González Macchi - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Luis González Macchi y Nicanor Duarte Frutos buscarán el abrazo de la conciliación, tras el cruce de declaraciones de la semana pasada. (Foto de archivo) / ABC Color Fernando Lugo - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Fernando Lugo junto a Nicanor Duarte Frutos en el Palacio de López. Flickr de Fernando Lugo Horacio Cartes - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Nicanor Duarte Frutos (d) en una foto con Horacio Cartes. / ABC Color Mario Abdo - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Nicanor Duarte (d), en una foto junto a Mario Abdo Benítez. / ABC Color Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Sin imagen.jpg| The President of Peru Alejandro Toledo Manrique (L) meets with the President of Paraguay Nicanor Duarte Frutos (R), 23 September, 2003, during the 2003 General Assembly at UN headquarters in New York. AFP PHOTO/Stan HONDA Alan García - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| El presidente de la República, Alan García, recibe al Presidente de Paraguay, Nicanor Duarte Frutos y al Presidente electo Fernando Lugo, a su entrada al Museo de la Nación, donde se realiza la V Cumbre ALC-UE. Foto: ANDINA / Carlos Lezama 6/05/2008 Uruguay * Ver Luis Alberto Lacalle - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Mañana participaré de una mesa redonda sobre América Latina, Europa y gestión de gobierno. Debatiré con Carlos Mesa y Luis Alberto Lacalle. @NicanorDF en Twitter Julio María Sanguinetti - Sin imagen.jpg| Paraguayan president Nicanor Duarte Frutos (L) holds a meeting with Uruguayan former president (1985-1990 and 1995-2000) Julio Maria Sanguinetti at the presidential palace in Asuncion, on February 28, 2008. Jorge Batlle - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| PALABRAS DEL PRESIDENTE DE LA REPÚBLICA, JORGE BATLLE, EN LA CENA OFRECIDA AL PRESIDENTE DE PARAGUAY, NICANOR DUARTE. Foto: Presidencia de la República Oriental del Uruguay Nicanor Duarte - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| El presidente uruguayo, Tabaré Vázquez (izda), acompañado por su homólogo paraguayo, Nicanor Duarte (dcha), interviene durante la rueda de prensa celebrada en el palacio de López en Asunción (Paraguay). / EFE Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Nicanor Duarte Frutos, flamante presidente de la República y Hugo Chávez, en el año 2003. / Archivo, ABC Color Fuentes Categoría:Nicanor Duarte